Strangers, again
by sillybands
Summary: What would Duncan and Courtney be like together if Total Drama never happened? Let's take a look at their relationship. Beginning to end.


**Strangers, again**

Summary: Courtney and Duncan were definitely not a match made in Heaven. Let's take a journey through their strained relationship.**  
><strong>

Rated T for language, and possible sexual situations?

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 1: Strangers<strong>

"Please, Courtney? It'll be fun!"

"I need to study that night."

"It's on a Friday! Who studies on Friday?"

Courtney, balancing her cellphone between ear and shoulder, took out a bowl from her fridge. "I do. We have that English exam on Monday. Besides, football games are too rowdy for my liking. And it's going to be humid. You know my hair frizzes when it's humid! If I want to see a bunch of sweaty guys grabbing at piece of pigskin then I'll do it in the comfort of my own home." Courtney set her phone on speaker and set it down on the counter. She took off the lid of the fruit bowl she had retrieved and started picking at some watermelon from it.

"C'mon!" Bridgette whined. "Geoff really wants me to see him play and I don't want to go alone. You know I would do it for you."

Courtney frowned. Bridgette would never have to do this for her. Courtney hadn't even had a boyfriend since the 7th grade. Not only that but he was the _biggest_ geek in school. Gregory Briggs. Other boys found her too . . . _aggressive_. Sure, the school flirt Alejandro had made a few passes at her, but in the end, she was left single. _Not that I need a boyfriend. I'm doing perfectly well on my own_, Courtney thought. "I still don't think so."

There was nothing else for Bridgette to say. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

**~ break ~**

"M-O-R-G-A-N, what does that spell?"

"Pathetic?" a tall, Asian snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't I spell it right?" Lindsay, the school bimbo, thought aloud. "Ooooh, it's an E inside of A, right?" She jumped up and down, catching the attention of several boys around the courtyard, figuring that she had finally gotten something right.

Heather scoffed. "Uh, no, stupid. You spelled it right. The cheer was what was pathetic. Do you honestly think the guys will be impressed by that? We need to really pep them up. We can't lose again; it'll be the fifth time in a row. Seriously girls, why am I the only one actually trying here?"

"The routine is shit and _you're _the one who came up with most of it," Rena, a moderately new student, exclaimed. She was getting tired of the cheer captain's attitude. Why was everyone letting her boss them around?

"Did you say something, newbie?" Heather spoke, cuffing her ear with her hand. "You better learn your place before I kick your ass off this squad."

Rena shut her mouth.

Some feet away were three standing girls. "Wow, she's a bitch." Gwen always thought this; Heather and her had been major enemies since the 2nd grade.

"Totally. I can't believe she treats people like that."

Gwen turned to Bridgette and Courtney. "I say tonight at the game, we get everyone to throw food or water balloons at Heather. It'll be hilarious!"

"I don't know," Bridgette said, hesitant. "That's kind of stooping to her level."

"You do know she was talking crap about you and Geoff in the hallway, right?"

"Oh yeah. I'm in," Bridgette cringed at Heather's harsh words. _It's pretty obvious Geoff is only with Bridgette to have sex with her. I mean, c'mon, so obvious. She's that kind of girl; hit-it-and-quit-it. _"What about you, Courtney? I know you didn't want to go but now it's worth something. You have to come."

Courtney watched as Heather walked around, screaming at the girls who had just did a failed pyramid. Courtney use to be on the team, back in 9th grade. But Heather and Courtney's controlling personalities clashed. Only one girl could be the absolute boss. Courtney got kicked off after a fight had erupted between the two girls and Heather manipulated the other team members into saying it was Courtney's fault. _Very strategic, Heather._ "I'm in."

**~ break ~**

Courtney was not necessarily a mean girl. She was a smart, bossy, vengeful girl however. So she already felt sweet justice as she was filling up balloons with water from a hose underneath the bleachers, near the football field. The trio had managed to rally up about ten other people to come join them with their little plan. Unsurprisingly, there was a whole herd of people ready to get revenge on Heather for her wrongdoings.

"Someone stole a juice in kindergarten and Heather blamed me. And she called me a fat cow in third grade. And again in fifth grade. In 9th grade she got a few Seniors to dumpster me. Jokes on her though, I ended up finding my golden retainer," Beth, a major wannabe, blabbed on as she tied the filled balloons.

"Uh, less talky, more tie-y," Courtney said, irritated.

She looked around at the other people who showed up. Trent, Gwen's boyfriend and an amateur musician, who said Heather had tricked Gwen into thinking that Trent had kissed her. Izzy, a redhead maniac, who said she had nothing against Heather, the whole thing would just be amusing to take part in. Izzy was talking with Sadie and Katie, a pair of best friends, who said Heather purposely invited Katie to a sleepover and not Sadie, 'causing a major rift in their friendship in 7th grade.

_Oh, this is gonna be good._

"Courtney, is that almost it?" Bridgette approached her. The bleachers were already storming with teenagers. This was a major game. Morgan High School vs. Freeman High School; the school's biggest rivals.

"Almost," Courtney filled up the last balloon as Bridgette went to turn off the hose. "I am so glad I came."

"Me too." Bridgette walked closer to Courtney. "Remember, when the coaches, or whoever, starts coming after us, stay in the bleachers. No one will even think you had anything to do with this."

Courtney nodded. Being a straight-A student all through school and president of student council made her look completely innocent. "And when in doubt, deny, deny, deny."

Bridgette turned to every one else. "Are we ready, people?" Bridgette had to raise her tone; there was too much noise above in the bleachers to fully understand her at normal tone. Every gave a thumbs up. Gwen had a large duffel bag with about ten other water balloons inside. Everyone else had one or two with them. "Alright, let's head up!"

The balloons were actually fairly easy to hide. If your hand was large enough, no one could even see it. The group of teens spread out through the bleachers, finding their own spot. The bleachers were a small set. It was a small town, there was no need to enlarge things. Everyone agreed to start throwing when the cheerleaders started to say, "We got spirit!" Yes, it did seem a little shameful of them to do this to their own school's cheerleaders. But that's just how much they disliked Heather.

Courtney stuck close to Bridgette.

A few people over were Trent and Gwen. Behind them were Cody, Izzy, and Beth. A few steps down were Katie and Sadie. Everyone else was visible. And if anyone new wanted to join in, Gwen would gladly grant them access to her duffel bag.

"It's starting!" Courtney cheered. The footballs players started running out with the cheerleaders skipping by their sides. The crowd was cheering, screaming, for them. "What did Geoff say?" Courtney shouted over the others.

"He said he was okay with me missing most of the game. He wants to see Heather get knocked down."

"I'll do the honor." Courtney held firmly onto the pink balloon underneath her palm.

On the other side of the field, the team members of the opposite team started flooding out as well. "C'mon, c'mon."

The crowd was booming and Courtney was getting impatient. She wanted to get the job done and then head home for a relaxing weekend of reading and painting.

Suddenly, the cheerleaders started chanting something. They started to form a standing pyramid. Of course, Heather was on top, with her white and red pompoms and short uniform. Fortunately, this made her an easier target. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Win! Win! Win! We got spirit, yes we do-"

"That's it!" Bridgette called.

Courtney was proud to say she cast the first balloon.

Suddenly, from all directions in the bleachers, water balloons started pouring down. Everyone watched in wonderment as a balloon came in contact with Heather's frail body. Heather let out a piercing scream as she got hit a third time, this time in the face. Her arms were waving around like crazy. Just about all the students in the bleachers let out laughter. All of a sudden, Heather lost her footing on the other girls and began to fall backwards.

_Oh, God. No. She's going to break something_. Courtney thought in a split second just before Heather hit the ground. This was not apart of the plan.

_She bounced.  
><em>

Everyone grew silent.

Was she dead?

Suddenly, a loud, menacing scream came from Heather's mouth as she sat up. "I'LL KILL WHOEVER DID THAT! EVERY LAST SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

Heather's fellow cheerleaders helped her up as everyone began looking around and conversing about what the heck just happened and who was all a part of it. The game had suddenly come to a pause. The players were standing around, wondering what to do next. Out of no where, Mr. Clawson, the school's principal, walked in front of the bleachers with a bullhorn.

"Attention! Attention! If you were a part of this, step down now!"

Everyone turned to each other. Some eyed and pointed out the culprits. "She did it!" "I saw him do it!" "It was them!"

"The game will be cancelled if no one steps down!" Mr. Clawson growled.

Cody, trying to be a trooper, was the first to give himself up. He began stepping down the bleachers with Beth following right behind him. Izzy came after them. Then Trent and Gwen. Then another group of four people. They all made they way down the walk of shame. Or perhaps fame?

Some snitch a few rows down pointed up towards Courtney and Bridgette. "One of them did it! I saw it!"

Courtney and Bridgette exchanged glances.

"We should go," Courtney whispered.

"No. I'll go." Bridgette stood, bravely.

Courtney watched as her close friend walked down the bleachers. The people in the stands started applauding them. Heather had been taken away; her ankle was hurt. Mr. Clawson started walking away as the others followed after them. Courtney couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

Courtney couldn't stomach staying. It felt as if people were staring at her, asking, _Why didn't you take the wrap with your friends?_ She placed her bag on her shoulder and snuck through the crowd, hoping no one would take notice of her.

Once out in the parking lot, Courtney fumbled with her keys. Fortunately, she came alone. She wouldn't have to wait for anyone.

"That was pretty nice."

The keys slipped right out of Courtney's hand as she turned around. "Excuse me?"

Standing a few feet away from her was what Courtney would classify as a delinquent. He was slightly taller than her, wearing a black graphic tee and a piercing through his eyebrow, and had green dye in his fohawk. Courtney's nose scrunched up in disgust. She _hated_ delinquents. "What you did. I mean, it was kind of lame not owning up to it, but hey, every man for himself. Right?"

Courtney stared at him. "I have to go." She picked her keys up and unlocked her car.

"Aw, why you gotta be like that? I thought you'd be pretty cool with that whole stunt you pulled."

"You thought wrong." Courtney opened the door.

"Oh, so now I'm guessing you're actually a major tight-ass, huh?"

Courtney glared at him. "No! I'm actually very chill." Those words felt weird coming from her mouth.

"Then why are you acting like a bitch?"

"You're disgusting," Courtney growled, stepping into her car. She happily shut the door on him. She was about to take off when he began knocking on the window of her vehicle. She rolled it down and called out, "What? What do you want?"

"A ride home," he leaned in the window, smirking.

Courtney's grip on the steering tightened. "Uh, don't you already have a ride? How did you get here?"

"I did but she got in trouble."

"What?"

"Gwen was my ride. You know her?"

_Of course Gwen would be friends with this guy_. "Yeah."

"Well, the least you can do is give me a ride. She'd appreciate it."

"I'm not letting you in my car. What if you _violate_ me?"

He scoffed. "No offense, but I'm not into uptight girls. Just give me a ride and no one will know you were a part of what just happened."

Could this guy disgust her any more? "Are you _blackmailing_ me?"

"Maybe," he kept smirking. He was starting to sound cocky.

Courtney thought about her options. Give him a ride, don't give him a ride and let there be the possibility of getting caught, or _accidentally _run over the little punk. "Uh. Get in."

She rolled up the window and unlocked the passenger door as he slid over the hood and slipped into the car.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, fiddling with the radio.

She slapped his hand away. "It's Courtney. And yours?" She began reversing.

"Duncan. Duncan E. Lee."

"Where do you live?"

"567 Patterson Street."

Courtney nodded. She expected to drive in silence, which would have actually been favorable to her, but Duncan decided to stir up a conversation. "You know," he began, "you're actually pretty hot. If you want, you can come inside and we can-AGH!"

Courtney had pushed down on the brakes with a foul expression on her face. Duncan, who thought it would be okay to not wear a seatbelt, hit his head on the dashboard. He was still groaning in pain when Courtney started talking, "First of all, don't you dare suggest something as stupid as that again. Secondly, put on your seatbelt or I'm dropping you off here."

"Whatever."

"Now, I'd appreciate some silence," Courtney explained as she starting driving again.

Duncan shrugged and looked out the window for a minute. This was definitely not what he was expecting. Suddenly, a ringtone started playing. "What's that?"

"My cellphone. It's in my purse. Can you take it out for me?"

Duncan dug his hand through Courtney's little purse until he finally found her cellphone. He looked at the screen. "Gregory?"

Courtney moaned. "Leave it."

"Who is it?"

"Ex-boyfriend. He is so annoying. I told him I didn't like him anymore but he is so persistent. He calls me almost everyday. I can't stand him!"

"I can take care of him."

"Wait, what-"

Before she could stop him, Duncan had already accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Duncan, no! Hang up, NOW!" Courtney whispered. She was so close to choking the green-haired boy.

Duncan completely ignored her. "What? Why are you asking for Courtney? You better back off, she's my fucking girlfriend."

Courtney gasped.

"You better not call this number again or I'll kick your ass!" Duncan threatened. "Damn right you won't." Duncan ended the call and suddenly busted out laughing. "He's such a little dork! He sounded so scared! He was like, 'Y-y-yes sir! I won't c-c-call her again-"

Courtney swiftly punched him on his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't! But that was just rude. And I doubt that will change anything. He'll probably be texting or calling me again later tonight . . . Hey, put down my phone! Stop!"

"Whoooa! I didn't expect a girl like you to have these kinds of pictures!" Duncan exclaimed and began howling.

Courtney screamed and managed to grab it from him.

"I was kidding! Guilty conscience much?"

Courtney kept her mouth shut.

"Look, if he tries to talk to you again, just let me know. I'd love to rough up that nerd." Courtney came to a rolling stop in front of a middle class, white house with a nice, green grass. Duncan stepped out of the car. "And if you want to send any of _those_ pictures to me, you can." He winked at her.

"Don't wait on them. I don't even have your number."

"Of course you do. I'm under 'Sexy'."

Courtney gasped again and checked through her phone. Sure enough, under Sarah Gibbons and above Solomon Smith was the contact Sexy. "Well. I still don't plan to contact you."

"Doesn't matter. 225-7448?"

"_What? _How did you-"

"It's kind of dumb to have a contact for yourself, sweetheart. Thanks for the ride. Maybe I'll see you around," Duncan winked at her again before shutting the door.

Surprised, Courtney watched as he walked up the stoned pathway to the front door. She finally started driving away when after he turned back and waved at her.

_Did that really just happen?_

* * *

><p>AN:  
>I got the "stage" inspiration from a video.<br>Look up **Strangers, again** on YouTube.  
>It's a little sad. ):<p>

Anyway, hello!  
>It's been forever - - - almost a year - - - since I last posted anything.<br>Sorry about that. Hopefully I'll stay around for a little longer. :)  
>Err, my writing skills are a little bit rusty, as you can see.<br>But I hope you guys enjoyed reading chapter 1 and stick around for the rest.


End file.
